


Nightmare snow

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 翻译文，原作者春雪/ハルユキ按照原作的世界观作为中学生的话，故事就无法进行，为了让场景合理呈现所以设定为高中生。请将四天宝寺中学网球部想象成四天宝寺高中网球部。精神层面上会出现过激的情况，台词也会有相当荒诞的要素，请仔细阅读以下注意事项，觉得困难的读者请避免阅读。*白石是重度精神病患者（Psychopath）*有可能无法理解白石的发言*激烈的强奸情节（Rape）*下流的语言和行为*相当悲剧*精神方面出现异常*生孩子相关的详细描写*谁也没有得到幸福





	Nightmare snow

Page1  
“……白石……、啊啊啊……啊……”  
“啊啊，真可爱呢，谦也。这么抗拒我还是不停地摇起腰的你，哈哈哈。”  
“啊、啊……不要……”  
“我喜欢顺从的孩子呢、呵呵。”

白石一掌拍在因为太过衰弱无法动弹的谦也的屁股上，在喃喃自语的同时将自己的阴茎往他的后穴的更深处突入。  
即使没有很用力，谦也那小小的后穴还是毫无困难地全部接受了。  
但是，这对于谦也来说不只有痛苦。  
形状怪异的凶器在他的体内无情地刺刮，与此同时房间里回荡着白石的笑声，听起来比冻结的路面还要寒冷。

“……呜、啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
“痛吗？痛苦？还是很难受？哈哈，全都不是吗。……对不起呐，谦也。”  
“唔啊啊……啊啊……唔……”  
“那不是当然的吗，这可是故意弄出来的痛楚呢。”  
“不……啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

在绝对零度的地板上铺着的只有一张薄薄的床单，上面沾满了血、汗和精液。  
随着白石每次贯穿谦也的身体，黏黏糊糊的精液被带出溢流下来，形成一幅美丽又淫秽的光景。  
重要的人在自己身下痛苦地呻吟，白石的嘴唇高兴地勾起，他的内心又蒙上了更深一层的丑陋。  
谦也越是绝望地叫喊，越是用嘶哑的声音说“请放过我”来恳求他，白石的表情就会在恍惚中变得越是疯狂。  
直到早上来临，白石仍然按倒谦也的身体，喘息着，如果谦也清醒着的话就会用自己的肉棒继续粗暴地侵犯着他的体内，直到他昏迷过去，甚至还不会擦拭他流下来的眼泪。

谦也被关在这个房间里已经两个礼拜了。  
强行无理地将欲望持续施加在他身上，恐怕在另一个层面上，他的精神已经崩溃了。  
没有给予他睡眠和食物。  
对着肉眼可见变得消瘦的谦也说“如果饿了的话就吃我的精液吧”，这样做出已经快要不是正常人会思考的事情的白石，到底是几天之前说的？  
在阳光灿烂的地方健康的成长的谦也，走到如今这样的惨况，在此之前明明还未曾受过如此一次又一次的不公正对待。  
从未想过会遭到这样殴打、踢打的暴行。

“不说‘停手’和‘我害怕’吗？”  
“呜……啊啊！白、白石……”  
“现在才说？怎么可以。”

白石抓起谦也的前发强迫他仰起头，受了伤的他的脸庞任由那份力道拉扯了过去。  
白石看见了谦也忧郁的眼神。  
描绘了柔和线条的白石的眼睛的确已经和常人不一样了，眼底沉着黑暗。  
错失掉原本交汇的视线，有着浅色的虹膜的眼球失去了焦点，就像患有重度毒瘾的人那样水晶体蒙上一片阴霾，没有映出眼前谦也的身影。

“谦也……我也是人啊。生气的时候声音会带上怒气，也有情绪化的时候，因为我不是圣人啊。”  
“白……白……啊、不要啊……”  
“我啊，谦也，只有对你的事，不管什么都会放在最先考虑。担心你的事情，看见你受伤会非常气愤，感到伤神……这些全部，你觉得都是为了谁？是为了你吧？全部都是为了死了也跟你在一起。可是，你却完全没有察觉我的想法……啊啊，已经够了。头、很疼……”  
“不要……白石……不、不要啊……”  
“你到底在讨厌什么？不过已经太迟了。你知道这该怎么形容吗？这就是自作自受。”  
白石说着轻蔑的话语，谦也毫无反应地听着那些话，一脸胆怯地观察着白石的脸色。  
但是，那也只是一瞬间。  
不知道轻重的白石又将阴茎往谦也肉壁的最深处刺去，与此同时，谦也发出了痛苦和感觉不到快感的尖叫。

“啊、啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
“啊哈……还是这样可爱的声音呢。再叫得大声点，谦也。为了我大叫、哭泣、呻吟、嘶哑了喉咙，再次发出这样的声音，再次哭喊尖叫吧。”  
“呜、不、不要啊、啊啊白石！！”  
“不管你说了什么，想要拒绝什么，那全都没有用的，谦也。”  
“呜、啊、啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
“呵呵……明白了的话再让我感受一下你的里面吧。”

白石将膨胀的龟头用力插了进去。  
然后，听到了谦也的后穴撕裂了的声音，白石笑着看着这么悲伤的事情发生。

 

我是完美的人。  
被人这样说着长大，我自己也是这么想的。

头脑、适应性，都非常完美。  
身体能力也非常突出。  
而且，也有在人群中非常显眼的容貌。  
浅灰色的发色也好、榛色的瞳孔也好，都是我身边的人谁也没有的东西。

所有男人都用羡慕的眼光看我。  
所有女人都恋上我。  
我的全部都是这么完美。  
爱情也好，信赖也好。  
我支配着所有东西。

（然而……）

我对你而言不是必须的。  
讨好着每个人的同时保持和我的关系。  
你尝试着从我身边离开。  
明明只有对你是那样的温柔。  
明明我只有允许你和我在身边并肩而立。

（为什么、你没有选择我？）

也许，我还是。  
选择了错误的选项是吧？  
就像那个夏天。

完美至极的我。  
选择了错误的未来。

“爱是一种憎恨。”

最初说这句话的到底是哪个国家的哲学家来着？

 

Nightmare·Snow

 

不知道什么时候细雪降下了。  
部活结束之后，将华而不实的运动衫换回学校制服的财前，不知道为什么，看向活动室的窗户外冬天的雪景。  
练习的时候还有少量的云覆盖在天空，明明说过今天会变晴朗的，财前想，今早的天气预报又不准确了。  
没有声音，雪静静地落在地面上，留在泥土上，没有变回水分，很久很久也没有消失。

（今晚会有积雪吧。）

这么大的雪恐怕明天的部活无法进行了。  
财前咂着嘴看向天上的云。  
和天空堆满的蓄了雪的暗云同样，财前的心也同样密密麻麻降下了没有温度的雪。

白石他们这些三年级生决定引退不再参加网球部的部活，四天宝寺高中网球部的部长变成了财前，新体制也随之而来。这件事已经过去了三个月了。  
三年级要面临大学的入学考试，说是会左右自己的人生也不为过，在这个重大的转折前，大家多少都有些不安。  
就算财前认为这只是其他人的事，一年后的今天他自己的确也要面临大学考试。  
学习的话反正也就这样。  
成绩也没有差到不能进入自己喜欢的大学。  
对于财前来说，他有“比起这个更加重要、无论发生什么事情都要最优先考虑不惜放弃其他”的事情。

“……”

财前从书包里拿出他的手机。  
液晶面亮起，待机画面是全国高中网球选拔大会准决赛输掉之后，参加的正选队员拍的大合照。  
大家那时候都精力充沛，生气勃勃。  
就算后悔也满脸笑容的一氏和小春。  
感到抱歉而低着头的千岁，和不在意他的心情坐在千岁肩上感到满足的金太郎。  
一成不变抱着手臂的银。  
忍住了眼泪装作一片和平的谦也。  
和谦也搭着肩灿烂地笑着的白石。  
躲在了白石身后的自己。  
结果是全国四强。  
虽然后悔但也是充满辉煌的一战。  
每一场较量都非常享受。  
就是这样即使进入了大学，向着不同的道路走去，成为社会人之后越来越疏远也好，在高中度过的珍贵记忆到死也会记得吧。  
他们真的是非常重要的同伴。  
即使没有说出口，财前也确信照片上的所有人都有着同样的心情。  
就这一点来说他们都是幸福的，想要这样即使有点挫折但也令人满足的人生。  
想要笑着活下去。  
大家，都相信能够捉住这样的梦想。

都、相信着。

“那个、真是怀念呢……”

一氏裕次隔着财前的肩膀看了一眼他的手机。  
财前一脸嫌麻烦的样子点点头说了句“是啊”，然后让开了一半位置让一氏再看一眼。  
今天少有的只有他一个人。  
小春不在。  
和比赛的时候无论是比赛中还是比赛外都在一起的时候不一样，结束了双打正选的身份的他们，现在偶尔也会单独行动。  
就算这样说，今天有一半时间他们还是黏糊在一起。  
财前也有听过他们在交往的传闻。  
财前并不是讨厌一氏，只是他和小春两个人一起出现的时候财前就会觉得很麻烦，不管怎么说，部室里和一氏两个人相处以及小春也在的尴尬程度不太一样。

面临迫在眉睫的考试的他为什么会在部室里出现，普通都会有这样的疑问，不过财前他知道。  
实际上，现在这个时期出现在部室里的前辈不止一氏。  
昨天是银来了。  
再前天是千岁。  
再再之前是一氏和小春一起出现。  
引退了的他们再次出现在部室的“理由”财前无法否定，因为他自己也无法否定自己的心情，他没法冷淡地说“很碍事请回去吧”，只能默许他们留在部室。  
知道财前那样的心情的一氏，用一直以来没有变化的语气将话题继续下去。

“现在还记得吗，那时候的事情。”  
“是啊。”  
“对于我们来说是最后的试炼了，拼死也要上，在这之上用尽全力去挑战。白石之后，我们却输了，然后比赛的气氛一下子就改变。‘难道是我们令到士气下降了吗’，这样伤心地想着，最后小春还哭了。”  
“……”  
“‘不要留情地打我吧！你还是不是男人了？’他那时候这样说了，真不愧是小春呢。”

一氏垂下了他的细眉笑了笑。  
财前想起了那天的同伴们。  
白石说着大获全胜吧，然后用他的努力和实力取得了首胜。  
之后谁也没有赢过了青学，单打一的金太郎还没出场就败退了。  
到底是谁的原因呢？  
的确，比赛之后后悔涌上心头，不怎么会哭泣的白石首先哭了出来，平时总是一副悠闲姿势的千岁因为谦也让出了最后比赛的机会所以向谦也下跪道歉了，那样沮丧的气氛就是在那瞬间崩溃的吧。  
不过，液晶屏幕上他们的表情，并没有那样哀伤的气氛。  
全部人都是清爽的笑容。  
“胜者为王”，这样说着，即使后悔地哭了也是高兴的他们，说着胜负已经没有关系了，可是。

“我想实现谦也前辈最后想要做的事。”

财前看着画面上的谦也吐出话来。  
直到比赛之前都应该是谦也出场的。  
这是谦也高中阶段最后的一次比赛，对于财前来说，虽然时间很短但也是重要的双打搭档最后的比赛。  
可是谦也突然对监督渡边说了。  
“就由退部了的千岁出场吧”。  
谦也最后还是没有出场。  
说了为了引导四天宝寺的胜利的谦也，也算是他平时就这么善良的坏习惯吧。  
如果那时候真的赢了青学，和立海决胜的双打比赛才是谦也和财前的最后比赛。  
可是，千岁和财前输了。  
这是无论怎么都无法改变的现实。

Page2  
“为什么不跟我说就这么决定了！”  
“财前……”  
“作为部长擅自决定了，也没有跟我商量，我知道的时候就已经决定好了！”  
“你这么说的话就是反对咯？”  
“当然啊。”

财前突然严肃地说。  
一氏低头看着手机显示屏上的白石苦笑。白石和渡边监督说的话也好，什么都不知道被蒙在鼓里的财前也好，一氏能理解两方的困惑但与此同时他也觉得这里面实在太复杂了。  
白石将非常小的胜利的可能赌在那个人身上。  
财前没有想到谦也会将双打的机会让出去。  
在那之后时间着实是过去了，但是作为当事人的财前，那时候的悔恨和懊恼仍然深深地刺在心底。  
所以才会赌上部长的名誉的现在，作为部长作出那样的选择，现在部员们都是这么想的。  
不会有人说白石的判断有错。  
不是千岁的话，最初的挑战就连基本的胜利都没法保障。  
所以，对于财前来说千岁是能够令自己安心的背后的拍档，如果这样问他的话，他也一定会说出这样的答案。  
原因不止谦也一个人，财前的士气掉到谷底是不可否认的事实。

“我并没有怨恨白石部长。对手是那个手冢，至少那个时候也只有这个选择了，那是最好的决定，我相信是这样的。”  
“……”  
“但是，人的心情不是这么单纯的。”

财前这样说着，将手机塞入书包里。  
将心中那根刺拔出来不是这么简单的事情。  
虽然明白到就是这样的一回事，可是过去发生的一切并不是这么轻易就能让它淡然过去的。  
没有比气到想打人却打不到更痛苦的事了。

“财前……虽然听到了奇怪的传闻、……其实你并不讨厌白石对吧？”

听到一氏的话，财前慢慢地点头。

“我一次也没有讨厌过那个人。白石部长是我的目标，我成为了部长之后才明白到那个人一直以来有多么辛苦，我对他非常尊敬。那个人坚持这么辛苦的工作两年，真的是非常厉害的精神力。”  
“是这样啊……太好了。”  
“没错，白石部长并没有错。我们没法进入决赛并不是谁的个人责任，而是队伍的连带责任……‘这次’也是。”  
“……财前。”  
“不是白石部长的原因。”  
“是啊。”

一氏同意财前说的话。  
谁也没有错，谁也不用负担这个责任。  
如果非要说有什么其他原因的话，那只是单纯运气不好而已。  
全国大赛是这样。  
然后，“这次”也是。

“谦也前辈……快点回来吧……”

财前再次向窗外看去。  
空中的雪突然之间激增，飘啊飘啊降落下来。  
眼中所见的风景也好，色彩也好。  
全部都被雪的白色覆盖，隐藏了起来。

 

“在讨论什么？”  
咿呀，有谁推开了部室的门。  
财前转过了头，看见了以前的前辈们的身影。

“白石部长……千岁前辈……”

听到自己的名字被叫起，白石摆出一个无力的微笑。  
和以前一样温柔的印象，垂下的手提着包，将包放在桌子上的动作看起来非常沉重。  
千岁在白石后一步的地方站着，和以前一样一副看不清在思考着什么的表情看着一氏和财前，注意到两人苦闷的表情，他也叹了口气垂下了头。  
财前面无表情地准备倾听白石说话，但是，空气明显比一般的时候要紧张。

“财前还没回去啊……裕次也是。”  
“嗯。”  
“……”

一氏轻轻地举起手，注意到他的举动的白石皱眉，微微眯起了眼睛。

“那之后有过联络吗？”

听到了白石的问题，一氏摇了摇头。  
财前什么都没有说，但那张脸看起来，情况和白石是相同的。

“已经、两个礼拜了……”  
“是啊。”  
“……谦也。”

白石低头咬着嘴唇。  
他的脸色非常难看。  
就算平时非常冷静，给人作为高中生也像大人一样成熟的印象，基本很会活跃搞笑气氛，总是率先装傻的他。  
是让人打心底很喜欢的性格。  
然而，现在一点那副样子都没有。  
通透的白皙的肌肤。  
映不出光的黑暗的眼睛。  
千岁轻轻拍了拍将那份任谁都喜欢的平静隐藏起来的白石的肩膀。

“白石，谦也不会有问题的。”  
“千岁……”  
“想一下吧，到现在为止，谦也让我们伤心的事情一次都没发生，不是吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
“所以这次也不用担心也可以。”  
“哈哈……是这样啊。”

白石暧昧地微笑了起来。  
细长的眼睛稍微弯了起来。  
只是，那只有一瞬间。  
很快又重新恢复了苦闷的黑暗。

两个礼拜前，谦也突然失踪了。  
最后和他在一起的是白石。

谦也始终的那天，两个人像以前一样放学，回去的时候谦也绕道去了白石家的方向，两个人聊了一些无聊的话题。  
没有特别不好的话题。  
成绩的事情、任课的老师的事情，都是些普通的高中生会聊的事情，气氛非常平和，没有一点违和感。  
然后，因为太过晚了家人会担心，在晚上七点之后离开了白石的家。  
最后行踪不明。

白石在警察听取口供的时候，一边挠着自己的头发一边说“如果我亲自送他回家就好了”、“全部都是我的责任”，越说喉咙越是嘶哑干涸，最后哭着叫了出来。  
如果和我在一起的话就不会这样了。  
因为我的原因谦也才会失踪的。  
总是因为我的原因令到事情往坏的方向转去。  
是我的原因，我的错，我的责任。  
那副样子实在太过可怜了，实在让人不忍心看下去。  
他真的是谦也的亲友啊，警察们都这样同情他，就连在场的谦也的双亲和弟弟也因为他的眼泪而惊慌失措。

在那之后已经过了两个礼拜了。  
至今还没找到谦也。

“……谦也。”

白石小声地呢喃着亲友的名字。  
是外面的雪都能掩盖掉的程度的声音。

“白石，不要这么自责。”  
“裕次……”  
“正如千岁说的那样，警察方面也在好好行动，那家伙肯定明天就会突然回来的了。”

一氏故意用明朗的语气说。  
对于他来说谦也也是他重要的朋友，白石那种程度的失落也不是不能理解。  
只是，他不愿意看见白石这样消沉下去。  
谦也一定会没问题的，即使明白到这单纯只是安慰，但除了这个办法似乎也没有其他可以说服到自己的方法了。

“你看，谦也自己也有点粗神经，看见我们这么担心的话说不定会说‘你们也担心过头啦’这样的话然后笑我们呢。”  
“是啊、可能会、这样……也说不定……”

白石为了忍住呜咽，用手按住自己的口说道。  
安慰的话也没有效果。  
白石的心里应该除了信任着谦也，心里想着谦也一定平安无事之外就没有其他了吧，一氏打心底为白石担心。  
最后和他见面的是白石。  
最受惊讶的也一定是他。  
向来毒舌的财前面对这么消沉的他也没有像平时那样开口打击他。

“没问题的，如果是谦也的话。”

一氏一边说着一边抚摸着白石的背。  
千岁和财前也用力点了点头。

 

 

如果你接受了我的话。  
如果你没有拒绝我的话。  
我一定。  
不会对你做出这么残酷的事情。

我不想离开你。  
我想你成为只属于我的东西。

只是、想要你接受我的爱。

就是这样而已。  
为什么、你……

 

 

白石走在热闹的国道边沿上的路上。  
在那之后，四个人稍微回忆了一下往事，然后稍微吃了点东西就各自回去了。  
如果要说的话，就是那个财前太少见了。  
也许他已经注意到了。  
不过，这个季节的太阳落得很早，恐怕今晚会有积雪，结果吃完喜欢的烧烤之后说了下次再会就各自回去了。

离开部室之后四人并肩走着，直到校门口才分别。  
其他三人恐怕很快就会回家吧。  
不过，白石往他家的相反的方向前进。  
还没到回家的时候。  
也没有回家的心情。  
给母亲打电话说“为了学习今晚会在千岁的宿舍过夜”，得到了在外过夜的许可。  
“今天很少见会有积雪哦不如回来吧？”母亲这样回复他，说了“不用这么担心”就这样顺利地敷衍过去了。  
事实上这两个礼拜期间，白石几乎每天都不会回家（就算回去也只是换件衣服），反复地撒着谎说要在外面住。  
那时候，在外借住的对象的名字就决定是千岁了。  
其他人的名字也不错，但除了千岁以外全部人都和家里人生活，所以说出他们的名字的话“会给对方的双亲添麻烦”，这样拿到外宿的许可的可能性就会降低。  
在这一点上，只有千岁是住宿生。  
因为一个人生活所以没有在意父母的必要。  
头脑很好的白石是这样想的。  
当然，在千岁的宿舍过夜也是谎言。

从母亲的角度来看，也考虑到这次谦也的案件（虽然警察还没断定这是案件），把白石放在身边，也能确认自己儿子的状况而让自己感到安心，因此没办法强调自己的说法。  
为了考试而学习只是表面的理由，其实并不是那一回事，稍微她也察觉到了。  
谦也是对于她儿子来说不可缺少的存在。  
那个谦也却突然消失了。  
但是，作为家人也无法完全理解亲友身陷案件的儿子的心情。  
所以，如果他和网球部的同伴一起的话会让他的心情稍微平静一点的话，那样说不定更好吧，他的母亲是不会追究的。

（也不知道那是一个巨大的错误）

白石向母亲承诺“不会去黑暗的小路上”、“不会一个人待着”，然后结束了今天和母亲的联络。

情绪非常高涨。  
一边哼着不知名的小曲。

“对不起呐，妈妈。我并不是妈妈想象中的心地那么善良的人。不过，养育这样的我的不是你吗？嘛，我有这个自觉就足够了，你就不用管我了。”

白石浮起微笑细声呢喃。  
只是，那声音被沿路经过的大型货物卡车的声音盖住了。  
那可怕的脸的阴影，被汽车排放的尾气给覆盖，什么也看不见。  
冷漠的、尖锐的、残酷的。  
融化的雪结成了冰，覆盖了他。

“……果然是很好的同伴啊、那些家伙。”

都是不会怀疑身边人的白痴，补充了这句话的白石歪起了嘴唇。

“特别是……财前。变得很有部长的样子了呢、……真让人生气啊。”

他将校服的外套重新披上，偷偷遛进了最近的车站相反方向的分岔路，一条很少人通过的小巷。  
那儿不被称为道路就是因为太过狭小了，不将身体侧过去就无法通过的困难地方有很多。  
渐渐热闹的声音也没有了，大街上行人的声音和车的喇叭声也听不见了。  
能听见的只有规律的脚步声。  
原本冬天的白天就很短，因为雪云太阳更加提前西沉了，地面开始冻结起来。  
人迹罕见的道路比其他地方更容易让人滑倒。

注意到的话，已经到达了与大都会的喧嚣无缘，相当具有昭和时代风格的建筑的区域。  
因为天灾而导致屋顶的瓦片飞落的仓库，崩塌的木造的墙壁的私人屋苑，不知道主人是谁的被抛弃了的建筑物鳞次栉比。这儿是大阪市内主要车站步行十分钟之内的都市圈里绝对见不到的风貌。  
来到这儿，会对白石这样的四天宝寺高中的学生示意的人已经没有了。  
最后见到的只有身披着黑布的流浪者。  
擦肩而过的人都没有。  
这儿真的是非常寂寞、带着悲凉的地方。

白石到达目的地的时候，周围已经是晚上了。  
眼前是和废墟一样的公寓。  
不知道多少年前那场巨大的地震以来，没有修复和重建的迹象，那些钢筋混凝土就这样裸露出来，让人感受到这是铁骨的时代。  
因为这个原因，在相当久之前作为废墟的原因已经研究完毕了。  
那场震灾之后，公寓原本的主人并没有回来，或许有更多别的不知道的理由吧。白石认为这儿的布局也好、残破的外观也好，全都符合他心中所想。

“……”

白石走近了公寓，通过生锈的铁质楼梯向二楼走去。  
来到了最里面的房间前，在那儿的门上有为了防止外人侵入而缠着了一条粗大的锁链。  
白石拿出了代替钥匙的东西。  
他的手搭在那把结实的锁上，细心地将锁取了下来。  
最后一道锁扣被拆解，咔嚓一下无机物碰撞的声音，门开了。

往里面一看，房间里一片漆黑。  
在这一厘米都看不见的漆黑中，同时还有无法言喻的臭味。  
不是鱼的腥味。  
明显是人的体液的味道，对于这种散发这种独特的味道的犯人是谁白石心中已经早有答案。  
白石在玄关处脱下了鞋，通过了简易的走廊，急急忙忙地来到里面最小的那个房间。  
眼睛已经稍微适应黑暗，已经可以看见周围被舍弃的柜子和书桌的风景，他快步走向目标所在的门前。  
毫无疑问那股独特的臭味就是从这个房间里传出来的。  
白石漫不经心地笑了起来。  
然后，手抓住门把粗暴地将门打开，在那个房间的一角，有一个和周围的黑暗几乎融为一体的黑色人影。  
将包和外套扔下，他一步一步慢慢接近。

Page3  
“……我回来了。”

白石像是喃喃细语般呼唤着。  
但是，虽然有微弱的反应，但黑色的人影还是没法回应他的呼唤。  
再一次同样地呼唤他，但那个影子果然还是没有回应。  
白石一边说着哎呀哎呀一边摇着头站在人影旁边。

“欢迎回来、不说吗？”  
“……”  
“呐……”

就算是这样，那个人影还是什么都没说。  
时间慢慢过去了，白石哼着歌去将发黑的水蓝色窗帘拉开。  
天花板上有破旧的稍有点肮脏的电灯，但因为这儿是废墟并没有通电，所有还是要靠窗户边投进来的街灯的光来照亮房间。  
黑暗的世界被微弱的光照亮，在无机质的白色街灯灯光下，白石终于和那个人影四目对视。  
深深的蓝色的眼睛。  
发根已经变黑了的金发。  
单薄的肩膀。  
要强的脸孔空虚地扭曲着。  
白石说话的时候可以看见他胆怯的样子，缩起身体瑟瑟发抖。

“……谦也。”

呼唤那个名字的时候，那个人影……谦也再次眨了一下眼睛。  
外面几乎随时要来临暴风雪的天气，他那纤细的身体却就这样赤裸着。  
仅仅披在身上的一张毛毯几乎没有意义。  
因为反复的性交，身上的液体也无法断定那个是精液，室内那异样的臭味的根源就是这个，他也非常清楚。  
纤细的手腕被用绳子从后反绑，同时脚腕也被绑着，不用说也知道是无法自由活动的状态。  
在上面反复辗转的地板的温度和冰一样。  
但是自己还是没法辗转的动作中取暖。  
运气不好的话，说不定真的会在这个都市的中心冻死。

“……白、石……”  
“谦也……”

白石向谦也伸出手。  
然后将他冷得僵硬的身体往自己的怀抱里拉过来，就算他的制服被血和精液染污也没关系。  
谦也是那样孱弱。  
但是，白石除了感到优越之外别无其他。

“谦也，有这么冷吗？”  
“……”  
“不过，这下你也明白了吧？你没有我的话马上就会冻死哦，你没有我给你拥抱的话就是连普通地活下去都做不到弱小的家伙。是吧？”  
“……”

没有反抗的抵抗。  
不知道是不是接受了白石的存在所以连抵抗也放弃了。  
不过，将脸颊抵在白石的怀里感受着人体的温暖的同时闭上了眼睛的谦也，白石觉得他可爱得不得了。  
用这双手摧毁掉。  
然后再守护他。  
正因为如此谦也才会需要他的双手。  
除了选择这双手之外就别无其他。  
没有了这双手他就无法生存。  
可是。

（你突然放开我的手）  
（是为什么？）

 

 

“对不起，白石，不行。”

谦也垂下了眼睑，低着头偷偷观察着白石的样子，正好是两个礼拜之前的事。  
和平时一样，两人从学校离开，在回家的路上谦也说了“想要去白石的家里”。  
白石没有拒绝的理由，相反，想到直到明天为止都要和谦也分开让他感到有些寂寞，对于谦也的主动靠近白石反而充满了欢喜。  
在白石的房间里，两人并排坐在床上，聊着今天学校发生的事和昨天看的综艺节目内容打发着时间。那天也和平常一样，没什么特别不一样的话题。  
如果说没有任何变化的话也就这样了。  
只是，白石感觉到不应该这样。  
尽管如此，在一起的时候变得这么枯燥无味的气氛也是不应该的。  
至少，白石一个人是这么想的。

最初开始就是白石单方面的恋爱。  
刚入学四天宝寺的时候，他觉得和别人建立交心的朋友关系是没有意义的，关心他人本身就是非常麻烦的人。  
没有朋友也没关系，在团体里成为最瞩目的那一个，只要动一动尾巴就会有人来迎合，一切一切他都非常得心应手。  
他是一个完美的人。  
他的将来将会是一个成功者。  
现在，对自己有利的人还没相遇到，自己身边也尽是些逊色的没有价值的人。  
从幼儿时期就非常冷漠的人，觉得就这样活下去，遵守着秩序和原则，也终会成长成一个优秀的人才。  
但是，并不是这样的。

（注意到了吗）  
（我在寻找你）

相遇的时候也没想到他会被一个比自己差的同级生所俘获。  
白石自己也不敢相信自己。  
但是，人的感情是不可以说得非常清楚的，白石也知道。  
那个人的名字是忍足谦也。  
那个人的生日是三月十七日。  
那个人的父亲是这条街上有名的开业医生。  
那个人饲养了一只绿鬣蜥。  
那个人不擅长世界史。  
那个人喜欢网球。  
越是了解他的事就越喜欢他。  
他的身影无法从头脑中消失。  
那个人很可爱。  
那个人的身边总是围着不少朋友。  
那个人的人缘很好。  
那个人笑起来有点稚气。  
那个人的瞳孔的颜色是海的颜色。  
那个人非常温柔。  
那个人对谁都好都非常温柔。  
明明温柔只要对我展示就可以了。  
看着我。  
只对着我笑。  
回头吧。  
想要得到那个孩子。  
想要得到他。

（完美的我说了想要的话）  
（那样你除了成为我的东西就别无选择）

不过，谦也是无论什么都把伙伴看得最重要的类型，热情的人，如果他知道白石擅长算计的本性，说不定会对他变得警戒。  
不过，脸颊拉起露出笑眯眯的表情，和没兴趣的同级生讨论烦恼的事情，适当的时候装傻搞笑一下，然后恰当地当一个可以依赖的人，那样就和谦也成为了最好的朋友了。  
谦也是容易信任主动靠近的人的性格。  
喜欢那样的性格。  
真实的自我全部用谎言掩盖上也非常容易。  
努力并没有白费。  
白石和谦也在不知不觉的时候成为了要好的朋友，是可以推心置腹的关系，第一的亲友，在一起也成为了理所当然的事情。  
虽然说同是男生之间会有不协调的感觉所以不会抱在一起，但白石还是最喜欢谦也了。  
喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢。  
所以，在那天，他告白了。

到此为止我都不会为了谁的爱而活下去。  
给了完美的我爱情的感觉的你。  
应该感到光荣吧。

“谦也、我喜欢你。”  
“……哈？”  
“我认真的，和我交往吧。”  
“诶、不、那个、对不起……我……”  
“我会珍惜这段关系的。”  
“白、白石……不、不行……”  
“诶？”  
“不明白吗？你是男的。”

谦也这样告诉还保持着笑容的白石。  
白石一时间无法理解。  
他像是害怕接受什么，也害怕那让人不快的话语，想要伸出手抱住谦也，不让他作出任何解释。

“我、还是比较喜欢女孩子。”

他说了“对不起”  
这肮脏的话语。

想要和谦也手牵手。  
想要和和他接吻。  
想要和他做爱。  
原本以为将心意告诉他的话，谦也也会高兴。  
完美的自己这么说的话，这个世上会不高兴的人一个都不会有。  
全部全部，都因为是谦也。  
因为对方是谦也。  
想着一定会成功。  
我爱着谦也。  
谦也也一定会这样爱着我。  
然后就开始只有我们两个人的生活。  
这明明毋容置疑的绝对的事实。  
除此之外就没有别的发展了，可是……

（对不起）  
（我喜欢女孩子）

听到那句话的瞬间，头脑中好像有什么东西砰的一下断掉了。  
心脏也好、大脑也好、理性也好，自己身体里所有机能都变得粉碎。  
白石明明相信，今后他们不是作为亲友而是作为恋爱，一直相爱，谦也一直会待在自己身边。  
他们出生前就已经决定了，忍足谦也会遇到白石藏之介，所以谦也也要接受今后一直留在他的身边。  
想要保护他。  
生存下去。  
这是自己的使命。  
谦也无论说了什么，以什么样子的理由，只要是拒绝的话就绝对不允许。  
高中毕业之后，进入一所好大学，一起成为大人，在那些想要得到谦也的野蛮人之前好好守护他。  
从大学毕业，然后就职，成为独当一面的社会人，爬上最高的位置，然后和他组建一个家庭，过上不奢侈的普通生活。  
这才是正确的答案，这是规则。

可是为什么他没有握上这双手？  
为什么没有选择我？  
在一起不是因为爱情吗？  
明明对着我笑了？  
那根本不可能。  
你是我的东西。  
除了成为我的所有就别无选择。  
因为我选择了你。  
你也只有选择我这一条路。  
这才是光荣的事情。  
觉得羞耻？  
开什么玩笑。

（呐，就算死也会喜欢的）  
（只有我是吧？）

 

无法饶恕。

“我啊、谦也，并不是因为憎恨你才将你一个人关在这么寂寞的地方哦。”  
“白……白石……”  
“我真的很重视你，稍微离开你就会感到不安的那种喜欢，触碰不到你就会出现戒断症状的重病患者。可是你拒绝了我的告白，所以也只能这样了。全部，都是你的错啊，谦也。”

与充满了支配欲的语言相反，白石的声音无比甜蜜。  
是现在为止一次都没听过的语气。  
非常甜蜜，可是，非常恐怖。

“呜……白石。”

细细碎碎的、谦也以异常的速度在反复呢喃着什么，紧紧挨着白石柔软的手臂。  
不过，白石一手甩开了柔弱的他，再次将他按到在冰冷的地板上，尽情地踩在背面的右膝上。

“呜……痛、……”

谦也发出了不知道是呻吟还是喘息的尖叫，但白石完全没有担心他的想法。  
膝盖被压着的他肩膀在颤抖。  
承受着白石的体重，脊骨以不可能的声音回应了那种痛苦，那种感觉无论是肌肉还是骨头都无法表达。  
谦也眼中的希望消失了，可是看着这样的谦也的白石却浮现了一个微笑。  
比起在网球比赛中流汗的他，比起露出像是绽放的黄色的小花一样明媚灿烂的笑颜的他，痛苦地喘息着的他更加美丽。

“……呜……呜呜……”  
“呐，为什么？为什么不接受我？不是一直都认为我们是亲友吗？不是这样吗。我为了得到你的友情而成为你的亲友，想要得到你想得不能自拔。最初就是为了抱你才会接近你的。成为黏黏糊糊的恋人，没有芥蒂地每天做爱，一直一直两人就这样相爱下去，然后结婚……从一开始我就这样打算哦，呐，谦也。”  
“白……、石……”  
“你是我的东西呐。我说了要在我身边就必须在我身边，不能拒绝我的好意，为什么你就不能理解这是理所当然的事呢？以前的话你这样的小笨蛋是很可爱，可是那样子也要有个限度啊。真是的、太过笨也不好啊。”

随着白石散发的怒意他更加用力踩着谦也的身体。  
谦也发出了细碎的悲鸣。  
就这样把他的身体毁掉也没关系。  
身为绝对的肉食动物的自己，就像捕捉到对世间毫无警觉的草食的兔子一样，白石现在的心情非常好。  
但是，就算这样执着于谦也的事，自己也不是完全想要束缚起他完全剥夺了他的自由。  
学校里也好私下里也好，只要是他有兴趣的事，想要去做就去做，随心所欲的他也充满了魅力。  
就这样微笑着陪伴在这样的他身边就足够幸福了。  
不想夺走没有限制，没有刻上自己的印记的他的未来。  
明明是这样想的。

（对不起、白石）  
（不行）

那是导火索，白石自己也发现了。  
可是，为什么谦也会这样说？  
为什么不对着我点头？  
回头再看自己的态度那个时候他们的关系不是很好吗、为什么找不到适合的答案。  
谦也打开了自己的心扉，白石为了谦也而做出了自己那时候能做到的最好的事，也只能这样考虑了。  
只说让他感到高兴的话，日常生活中，只要白石做得到就绝对不会离开谦也的身边。  
他独处在寂寞的房间里的时候，总会自言自语地发着牢骚地说“白石是个很好的人就算我不在他的身边也会有很多和他关系很好的人”这样怄气的话，然后，一脸温柔的那个男人就会很快地出现来安慰他。  
例如，是的。

（财前）

谦也和财前在部活以外的时间关系也很好。  
对于谦也来说财前和其他人不一样，是他值得信赖的双打搭档。  
虽然总是很毒舌，但在见不到的地方支撑着谦也，陪伴着他，守护着他的背后。  
白石因为保健委员的工作或者家里的事情而无法待在谦也的身边的时候，谦也一定会叫来的伙伴不用说一定是财前。  
和人的关系很好的谦也的交友圈很广，和他聊天的时候总有各种各样的人物会被提到，而里面提得最多的就是财前。  
回家之后和谦也通电话，明明只有两个人的快乐时刻，从他高兴的话语中出现的也总是财前的内容。  
白石所不知道的和财前度过的一日的内容。

Page4  
所以、这不是谦也的原因。  
白石是知道的。  
谦也没有错。  
是趁着谦也觉得寂寞的时候，介入他们两人之间的财前的不好。  
如果财前只是认为自己和谦也单纯是亲友所以可以介入他们之间的羁绊的话，那样的他绝对不可以原谅。  
财前夺走了两个人相处的时间。  
谦也会因为财前的话苦恼或高兴。  
摇着尾巴。  
毫无防备。  
安心地微笑着。  
为什么要笑？  
你只在我面前笑就足够了。  
没必要在别的男人面前笑。  
你说你喜欢女孩子。  
那么、你也没必要对财前笑吧？  
因为财前也是男的啊。  
不是你喜欢的女孩子。  
你却展露笑容了。  
不止在我面前，你在财前面前也笑了。  
我知道的。  
喜欢女孩子只是谎言。  
事实上是被财前告白了吧。  
所以（对于我的事情）被财前制止了吧。

…………啊啊、……是这样啊。

拒绝了我的手的理由明白了。  
是财前啊。  
是被财前骗了啊。

被骗了的谦也没有罪。  
需要接受惩罚的是财前。  
不想将谦也让给财前。  
只有财前不想将谦也让给他。  
财前是敌人。  
财前是敌人。  
财前是敌人。  
财前是敌人。  
财前是敌人。  
财前是敌人。

 

（太过得意忘形了）

（并不完美的你）  
（是不会赢过完美的我的）

“……谦也。”

白石放开了踩着谦也的脚，抬起下巴看着因为恐惧而全身颤抖的他。  
快要被折断了的脊骨终于得到了解放，谦也紧握着双手反复浅浅地吐气。  
白石终于可以放过自己了吗？谦也的表情看上去稍微有些安心。  
然而并不是这样的。  
白石那像是被研磨过的刀一样锋利的眼神看向谦也，然后强行拉过他的亲上了他的嘴唇。

“唔、……呼唔”  
“……呵呵、坦率一点怎么样？”

白石一边说，手掌一边捉住谦也脑后。  
那双手也好舌头也好都非常温柔，谦也闭着眼睛以此来回答白石的亲吻。  
这样就好，这样就……好。  
白石看着谦也顺从的样子笑了起来。  
混合了温暖的气息。  
迷失于自己现在的状况，白石的嘴唇温柔地往上慢慢舔弄，舔去了谦也唇边溢出的唾液，然后吞进了喉咙。  
但是，白石确认了谦也逐渐开始变得不那么坚硬的脸之后，心中便开始嘲笑他起来，然后再次像是骑马一样压在他身上，曾经收回的膝盖这次压在了他的腹部。

“……唔……”

像是碎裂了的玻璃一样毫不留情的声音。  
不是，是非常可爱的声音。  
白石的独裁搅乱了谦也的意识，看见痛苦呻吟后的他，白石单手将制服的皮带解开。  
就这样解开了裤子上的纽扣，连同内裤一起将裤子退到膝盖的位置，暴露出的阴茎强行塞入了谦也口中。

“……唔！？……呜唔、……呜……”

谦也吃了一惊连忙将那东西吐了出来。  
但是，白石又强行将自己的性器塞了回去，不允许他拒绝。

“唔唔、……咳咳……”  
“真的、不行啊。从出生开始你就是我的东西了，都是因为被财前骗了你才会拒绝我的。”  
“……唔、咳、……呜唔、财、财前……？”  
“对坏孩子要降下天罚。”

白石用毫无抑扬的声音宣告。  
原本还没勃起的阴茎慢慢变成，挺立起来，龟头强行突入了谦也的喉咙。  
好几次谦也都呜咽了出声。  
那是人类特有的气味、而且对方还是白石，就显得更为强烈了，巨大的肉块堵塞住他的咽喉让他呼吸困难。  
完全不讲理的擅自出手，现在的白石并没有持有什么真正的感情。  
只是想要支配谦也。  
只是想用自己的气味束缚住他。  
只是，这样而已。  
侵犯谦也的口内，剥夺他的味觉。  
强行地进去又再拔出来，白石反复将自己的阴茎放入谦也口内，又毫无预兆地将之拔出来。

“咳……咳咳、……哈啊……”

谦也伸着脖子猛烈地咳嗽。  
因为双手双脚都被绳子绑起来，就连擦拭因喉咙的痛苦而溢出来的唾液都做不出。  
就连碰一下嘴角都做不到。

“谦也、真是有够白痴呐。”  
“咳咳……咳咳咳咳……”  
“你明明也觉得舒服的吧。”

白石毫无慈悲地笑了起来，原本放在谦也口内的勃起了的又硬又长的阴茎转而对准了谦也的后穴。  
即使不习惯也好。  
昨天也是这样做了，一次又一次地在谦也的体内射出精液，前天也一样这样做了。  
就算无法进入也要强行进入。  
即使他的后穴撕裂开来流下了血也没关系。

“好喜欢你、谦也。”  
“……咳咳、……呜、白石。”  
“谁也看不见你，谁也触碰不到你。找不到这个将最重要的宝物隐藏起来的地方的话，会有哪个人很焦虑的吧。隐藏起来的地方早晚会被发现的、……在发现之前，只有将宝物弄坏掉了。”  
“咳咳、哈啊……哈啊……”  
“…………让我弄坏吧？……谦也。”  
“呜……白石……”

白石在谦也调整好呼吸之前一口气挺腰深入。  
突然，最大限度膨胀起来的白石的阴茎撕裂了昨晚的情事以来已经变得狭小的谦也后穴的入口，发出下流的音色。

“………………啊、啊啊……！！”

这是第一次从谦也发出呻吟声的口中听到了可怜的痛苦的意味。  
在那之后，湿濡的后穴中，流下了就像鲜红的染料似的液体。  
还有皮肤裂开的声音。  
犹如现实中将肉块切开削落一样。

“噗哈哈、真是个很棒的屁股呢。”  
“呜……啊、啊啊、啊啊啊……”  
“这点痛对于你来说不算什么，对吧？”

白石歪着嘴笑着居高临下看着谦也。  
然后，看着因为太痛而咬紧牙关强行忍耐的谦也，一口气将自己长长的阴茎一插到底。

“不、……啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

一般而言是让人想要捂住耳朵的悲鸣，不过白石为这个悲鸣感到了快感。  
令到他发出这个声音的毫无疑问是自己。  
痛苦也好、眼泪也好、悲伤也好。  
这让谦也牢记他的世界只能有他一个人，只有他自己。  
能让他这样做的只有自己。  
而不是财前。

“………………呐、谦也。”  
“不、啊啊啊啊啊、不要啊啊啊！！”  
“虽然都已经这个时候了，但还是和你说了吧，去年全国大赛的时候让千岁替你上场……那个、其实呢，是因为我讨厌看见你和财前合作双打哦。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊、……停手、啊啊！！！”  
“不是为了队伍也不是为了能够全国制霸，但是，对比赛的时候在我身边拼命应援的你却爱到不行，所以，为了队伍所做的那个选择就算错了，我也不觉得那是错误的。”  
“不要、啊啊、咳咳……啊啊啊！！”  
“我对你的爱意……、谦也？听到吗？……呵呵，出现这种情况也没办法啊，你是个笨蛋，头脑很好的我的想法你根本不能理解。而且，你选择了一个错误的选项，要不要放过你……那个答案早就决定了。”  
“呜？！呜、啊啊啊！！！！”

白石摇着腰，肉棒来回撞入谦也后穴里根本无法触碰到的地方。  
收缩起来的内壁无论哪里都非常柔软。  
坚硬的肉块无论多少次冲撞进去，就像被软体动物所包裹了一样，毫不留情激烈的动作，也不会有所犹豫。  
悲鸣逐渐变成了喘息声，白石的腰继续撞入谦也的体内，在谦也的体内无法抑制的绝望和空虚感正在蔓延。

“多亏了谦也的血润滑，虽然外面下着雪，你的里面热得就像盛夏呢。”  
“不要、……白石……不、痛、啊、啊啊！！”  
“痛？难道不是很舒服吗？”

白石露出了无耻的微笑。  
谦也唇边留下的是反复折磨下混合了泡沫的唾液，和喘息着喘息着终于吐出来的拒绝的话语。  
左右地摇摆着身体，以勉强的姿势扭动着的他就像没有线提着的扯线木偶。  
但是，对于白石来说，那只是满足了无所去向的燃烧着的欲望在心中慢慢解放而带来的快感罢了。

“白石！！不、……啊啊！！”  
“这里、发出了噗嗤噗嗤的声音了哦。”  
“不……啊！不要……啊啊、不、要……”  
“谦也的里面、好软……”

白石刻意用力刮过谦也体内最为柔软的部分。  
那么用力地插进去，这样凶暴的白石的阴茎几乎要刺入皮肤里面。

“救、救我……白、石……啊！”  
“很舒服呢……谦也。”  
“啊啊！啊、白石、救我……”

谦也用焦灼不已的声音呼唤着白石，无意识地在什么都没有的虚空中寻找着白石那双温柔的手。  
柔软的颈部。  
被唾液濡湿的嘴唇。  
白石从他那像被火光照红的脸终于意识到他承受了很多痛苦，才慢慢放松了力道。  
不，倒不如说谦也那柔软的后穴以无法想象的痛苦为代价吞下了那么长的肉棒，使得白石觉得有些不可思议，就像什么神秘的景象。  
笑着的样子也好、愤怒的样子也好、哭泣的样子也好。  
他的血、肉，哪怕一根头发，甚至一瞬间的呼吸，都由自己所支配。  
所以，不喜欢从谦也的嘴里听到他的声音喊出自己以外的人的名字。  
无论是谁都不可以。  
但是，他是比谁都热爱自由、充满好奇心的人，所以以自己一个人的力量是没法阻止他的。  
所以不这样做的话，他的背上就会长出看不见的翅膀，在这个狭小的世界立即飞起来离开他的身边。  
即使被说是疯狂也没关系。  
已经等够了。  
差不多适可而止了。  
让我来给予你幸福吧。  
因为我选择了你。  
是我，是这样的我。  
只选择了你。  
被我选上是多么值得光荣的事啊。  
你难道还不明白吗？  
你是我的东西。  
我爱你。  
真的很爱你。  
不过，已经不仅仅是这样了。  
爱或者不爱。  
破坏或者不破坏。  
重要的还是想要你在我身边。  
感到幸福或者觉得痛苦。  
认为非常重要，不想失去。  
自由或是束缚。  
全部全部，都是我赋予给你的感情。  
没有你的话。  
没有和你相遇的话。  
我就会像一个完美的高级机器人一样活着。  
像一个冰冷的机器人。  
什么感情都没有直到死去。  
我喜欢你。  
我喜欢你的笑脸。  
笑起来的你无论怎样都喜欢。  
只是这样而已。  
你已经不会在我面前笑了。  
我已经厌烦了哭泣的脸。  
为什么不笑？  
像以前那样笑得像个傻瓜那样不好吗？  
快笑啊。  
我爱那个天真无邪地笑着的你。  
我爱你。  
就算死也爱着你。  
我选择了你。  
我没有你的话就不行。  
你是我的未来啊。  
我看不见没有你的未来的希望。  
呐、告诉我吧。  
为什么没有选择我？  
怎样才会不拒绝我吗？  
我要在你面前难看到怎样才行？  
跪下来哭可以吗？  
这样温柔的你就会同情我吗？  
这样就会选择我吗？  
只有爱是不行？  
爱是什么？  
我不明白你所追求的爱情是什么。  
我也不明白让你笑起来的方法是什么。  
也不明白接下来到底要怎么办才好。  
不明白。  
不明白不明白不明白。  
已经不能得到你了。  
你不会顺从我。  
你不会选择我。  
你明明是我的东西。  
但你却不会承认你是我的东西。  
那样的话只好给你一辈子都消除不了的深深的伤痕。  
让你无法再去爱上别人的深深的伤痕。  
刻在你的心上。  
既然得不到你的话那么弄坏掉也没所谓。  
已经不需要爱了。  
已经不再需要你的爱了。  
我想要你的憎恨。  
憎恨我的丑陋和污秽。  
在爱情之上的悲伤的憎恨。  
憎恨我吧。  
求求你，憎恨我吧。  
在已经谁都无法相信的情况下憎恨我吧。  
给我满满的仇恨。  
恨我恨我恨我恨到无法忘记我。  
一直一直无法忘记我。

（这是罪有应得）  
（这样你就永远不能离开我了）

 

“……对了、我想到一件好事。”  
“啊啊啊不、啊啊！！！”  
“谦也……要生下我的孩子吗？”  
“呜啊啊！…啊！……白石……哈啊、啊！！”  
“孩子啊，谦也，生下我的孩子。”  
“白……！不、白石……”

谦也的声音从充满恐惧转变为带有快感的时候，白石在谦也的耳边细声呢喃。  
配合着白石断断续续的律动，在狭窄的室内，谦也甜腻的喘息声时有时无。

“啊……啊啊……白、白石……啊！”  
“想要孩子啊。”  
“白石、啊、啊、白石！啊、啊、哈啊、啊！！”  
“怀上我的孩子吧。”

白石自己也明白到这有多么异常，明明谁听到都会觉得可笑。  
性器中的确有精子。  
但是，无数的精子在谦也体内解放，通过长长的道路之后也不会遇到子宫，当然也没有卵巢。  
这样什么都不会生下来的。  
在这样说之前他明明就知道的。  
自己的脑袋出问题了吧。  
发疯了。  
可是，怎样都无法停止。

Page5  
“谦也、……谦也、拜托了。”  
“啊、啊呜！啊啊、啊、啊啊、哈啊……”  
“我想要我和你的孩子。”  
“白、白石……啊、啊、啊……”  
“怀上我的孩子吧……怀孕吧、怀孕吧怀孕吧怀孕吧怀孕吧怀孕吧、哈哈哈、哈哈哈、给我怀孕吧、快点怀孕吧！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”

两人的孩子生出来的话。  
不被期待的两人的孩子被生出来的话，谦也一定会痛恨着自己吧。  
颈圈和戒指都不需要。  
憎恨会成为他人生的脚镣。  
已经不能离开自己了。  
所以，无论多少次无论多少次，无论多少次将精液灌入谦也体内，让他怀上憎恨着的两人的孩子。  
无论多少次无论多少次。  
无论多少次无论多少次无论多少次无论多少次。

“哈哈哈怀孕吧怀孕吧哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“不要、不、啊啊！唔啊！不、啊啊、啊……”

想要和你的孩子。  
想要非常可爱的孩子。  
孩子生出来的话你就会恨上我了呢。  
有了孩子的话。  
孕育出孩子的话。  
你怀上我的孩子的话。  
你就永远被我的双手捉住了。  
这样就不会再离开我了。  
永远关在我设下的牢笼中。  
哪里都逃不了。  
孕育出孩子的话。  
有了孩子的话。  
怀上孩子的话。  
怀上孩子的话你就哪里都逃不了。  
你已经不能从我的身边逃走了。  
孩子孩子孩子。  
孩子孩子孩子孩子孩子孩子。  
你是我的东西。  
代表了我们的憎恶的孩子。  
在谦也你的体内寄宿。  
你的肚子里孕育了我的孩子。  
无论多少次无论多少次。  
无论多少次无论多少次无论多少次无论多少次。

“不……白石！啊、不要啊！！”  
“怀上我的孩子吧！！！！！”  
“不要！！白石、已经……、不要了！！！”  
“怀上我的孩子！！！！”

一整个晚上，两人都相连在一起。  
射到已经没有东西可以射出来。  
就算谦也失去了意识也继续射出精液。

啊啊、这是多么幸福。  
然而、为什么。

会这么空虚。

 

 

 

 

财前和千岁站在那个房间前。  
两个人一起进入了只去过几次的，附设在忍足医院的家族住宅。  
然后，他们站在了一个房间的门口，这是通往儿子谦也房间的门。  
平时在感冒或生病的时候，照顾他们一家的忍足医院，没想到会以这种形式拜访。

“做好心理准备了吗？”

千岁拿着表达心意的花束，另一只手拿着从便利店买的杂志，小声对站在旁边的财前说。  
财前什么都没说，点了点头。  
都已经来到这儿了除了开门也没有别的选择了。  
快点确认他没事吧。

警察是在一周前通知谦也的双亲，终于发现了行踪不明的他。  
他是在距离四天宝寺高中的上学路距离不到几百米的一条小巷子最里面的废旧公寓里的一个房间发现的，当时手和脚都被用绳子绑起来。  
证人是同一个班级的白石藏之介。  
网球部的原部长，也是被害者的亲友。  
通报案件的也是加害者。

白石自己到大阪市内四天警察署自首了。  
将亲友绑架监禁。  
屡次强奸他直到怀孕。  
最初警察们都半信半疑。  
因为对方只是高中生。  
虽然说已经离毕业很近了，但毕竟是还没离开双亲的保护下的孩子所犯下的罪行。  
而且，听到白石藏之介这个名字大家都很惊讶，这可是去年夏天引导四天宝寺高中拿到了网球全国大赛准决胜的部长。  
绑架、监禁、强奸、妊娠。  
无论哪个都不对劲。  
但是，从白石口中听到了那个监禁场所，大阪府警察还是马上赶去了，在那儿发现了手脚被绑全裸躺在地板上，因为冬天的低温而意识模糊的谦也。  
室内充满了人类体液的臭味，谦也的秘处也像为了证明白石所说的话准确无误地留下来明显的痕迹。  
但是，警察们还是些许疑惑。  
白石所供述的“屡次强奸直到怀孕”的对象是他的同班同学忍足谦也。  
他毫无疑问是个男性。  
首先意味不明的话想去相信也毫无意义。  
当然，也不可能怀孕。  
所以很可能他是为了庇护某一个很亲近的人所以才会作出这样的自供也说不定。  
不过，从保护起来的谦也的身体上检查出来的体液的确都是白石的。  
两人之间的确进行过性交。  
这已经不是高中生能够犯下的罪行了，他们这样的未成年到底遭遇上怎样的案件，警察们都感到很头痛，在世间也引起了骚动。

被保护起来的谦也被送到最近的医院之后，状况得到恢复之后就被转移到他们自家的医院去，现在处于他的父亲的保护下。  
精神状况时好时坏，现在已经可以普通地对话，也能够自己吃东西了。  
但是，令人担心的是，他会向自己的父亲作出奇妙的发言。

“爸爸、对不起。”  
“让你这么早就成为爷爷了。”

 

 

然后，作为加害者的白石。  
在警察录取口供之后，被母亲发现在自己家里的一个房间里上吊自杀了。

 

 

“谦也前辈，是我。”

财前敲了敲病房的门。  
很快，里面就传出了“财前吗？”这样语气轻松的回答。  
听到之后就能确定了。  
是谦也的声音。  
声音听起来没有特别的变化，但是实际上还是要看见脸才能真正安心下来。

“我进来了哦。”

财前在再一次确认之后打开了门。  
跟在他身后的是千岁。  
这是一个阳光非常充沛的房间。  
多亏了空调，房间里面非常温暖，虽然还在凛冬时分，照进来的阳光却给然感觉暖得像春天。  
室内意外非常整洁。  
床被放置在床边。  
谦也就在那儿。  
只有他一个人。  
可能是考虑到他的身体状况和精神状况谁也不能保证，所以看不见一直在他身边的绿鬃蜥的身影。

本来绝对不会被卷入这样的事件的谦也，在刚被保护起来的时候的身姿让人心痛。  
心也好身体也好都变得破破落落，最初警察在喊他的时候一点反正都没有。  
那个真的让他很震惊吧。  
发生了那样的事之后，就算是对于一直都很开朗的谦也来说，也肯定会以满满的悲伤的表情来面对他们吧。  
财前和千岁是这样想的。

“谦也，情况怎样了？”

千岁有意识地让声线提高。  
虽然不是嬉笑打闹的气氛，但是来探病的人都不打起精神的话谦也就会更闷了。所以这两个人在过来之前决定尽可能地像平常一样，然而。

“哦哦！财前！千岁！好久不见呐！！”

床上的谦也露出一个大大的笑容。  
他大幅度地挥着双手，用和事件发生前没有两样的表情来迎接他们。  
发生了这样的事情之后，就算是谦也，也会因为谁的靠近而感到痛苦所以并不欢迎有人接近他，他们是这样想的。  
所以，千岁一下子就哑然了。

“谦也……身体已经没事了吗？”  
“嗯！已经没问题了！！”  
“哦、这样……就好。”  
“说起来千岁，本来最初就没有很明显的伤，一开始我就没问题啦！不过因为这样那样的检查和别的事情不准我出房间，真是非常非常无聊啊。”  
“呼……真不愧是谦也呢。原以为发生了那样的事情，不消沉才怪呢，但是现在看你还能笑出来应该不用担心了吧。”  
“担心我了吗！谢谢！”

谦也笑着，露出了洁白的牙齿。  
然后，没有停下来的右手无意识地抚摸着肚子，他在看见千岁手上的慰问品之后毫不客气地催促他。  
千岁笑着说“好啦好啦”，然后将手上拿着的黄色花束和杂志递给了谦也。  
于是，谦也满脸笑容地抱了千岁一下，看上去非常高兴。  
可是，看着这样的谦也，财前总觉得有些说不出口的违和感。  
的确他就像以前一样。  
或许比以前还要充满精神。  
这才是财前感到不安的主要原因。

“说起来，我暂时不能运动了呢。”  
“诶？为什么？”  
“唔……嘛、稍微有点事。”

谦也低着头看着自己的肚子。  
这是和他并不相称的不好的反应，财前越来越不安了。

“果然谦也前辈的情况还没好吧？哪里不舒服了吗？”  
“不是不是！才没有那回事！”  
“可是……”  
“真的没有不好，我可以发誓。”  
“那么、为什么？”

面对财前的追问，谦也一瞬间陷入了沉默。  
一秒也像一分钟那么长。  
在这段时间里，谦也又再抚摸自己的腹部。

“谦也前辈。”  
“……嗯？怎么啦？”  
“肚子、是不是有什么问题？”  
“！！”

谦也的脸色明显变了。  
他就连说话掩饰都做不到，眼睛左右游移。

“……什、什么……都没有。”  
“才不是什么都没有吧。肚子到底怎么了？从刚才开始就一直摸着肚子……肚子不舒服吗？呐，谦也前辈。”  
“所以说，什么都没有啦！”  
“骗人，绝对隐瞒了什么。”  
“什么啊那个，证据是什么啦。”  
“大部分是直觉。但是，世上没有像你这样不会说谎的人。这个就是证据，不行吗？”  
“……”

谦也什么话都说不出来。  
曾经和谦也短时间内组过双打，就算不喜欢也天天要看着谦也的身影的财前，一眼就看穿了现在的谦也的态度里不寻常的地方。  
谦也是那种平时说谎之后也会感到一些内疚的类型，所以在说谎之后会无法看着对方，视线游离这样的毛病。  
谦也自己可能还没发现，但财前非常清楚。

“谦也前辈，说真话吧。”  
“……”  
“肚子、到底怎么了？”  
“……”

财前直白地质问了他，谦也反复地考虑之后，轻轻吐出了句“果然瞒不了财前啊”的话。

“……、……有了。”  
“诶？什么？”  
“有了、孩子……”  
“……哈？”

财前皱起了眉头。  
这么一瞬间，他根本不能理解谦也说了什么。  
在他们身后听着他们对话的千岁也是同样，看着有些为难的谦也的脸。

“很快孩子就要出生了。”  
“……”  
“拼了命才怀上了孩子真好啊。”  
“那个、谦、谦也前辈？”  
“什么？”  
“孩子……是谁的……？”

财前偷偷观察着谦也的脸色地问。  
谦也的回答恐怕就像财前想的那样，那样的话，恐怕不怀疑身为自己重要的前辈以及原双打搭档的他的精神状况不行。  
有了孩子？  
到底是谁的？  
想要得到预期之内的答案。  
但是，除了那个答案也没有别的回答了吧。  
谦也并不知道财前心里到底在想些什么，用小小的、而且非常清晰的语调回答。

“是谁的……不是已经知道了吗？”  
“……”  
“白石和我的孩子啊。”  
“……”

不是想象出来的答案，是由谦也自己亲口说的，倒不如说除此之外也没有其他办法了。  
在行踪不明的两个礼拜里，谦也到底遭遇了怎样的生活他大致也有听说过，白石以怎样的心情将谦也监禁了起来，谦也以怎样的心情说出了这样的遭遇，那种事情谁也不知道。  
根据这样的状况，就算谦也的精神层面遭受了很深的伤害也不是不能想象。  
但是，就是全部理解了他的遭遇，从谦也的口中听到了这么奇怪的话还是不能接受。

“谦也前辈……”  
“怎么了财前、这么难看的脸。你也听到了吧？肚子里有什么。我也和你说了吧？很值得高兴的事啊，一起感到高兴吧。我和白石的孩子一定很可爱的。”  
“……不可能的，谦也前辈。”  
“哈？什么啊，什么不可能？”  
“白石部长和你、都是男的啊。”  
“所以？”  
“都是男人的话是生不出孩子的。”  
“……”  
“白石部长和谦也前辈是百分之一百生不出孩子的。”  
“……”

财前打算坚持说出他的正论。  
孩子是男性和女性才做得出来的。  
男性注入的无数的精子到达女性的卵子，进入卵子的内部，然后孕育成为受精卵。  
两方都不是女性的话就无法孕育出孩子。  
中学的时候保健体育课上就学习过了。  
不管谦也怎么说，这就是事实，这也是常识。

“谦也前辈……”

面对财前的呼唤，谦也没有了反应。  
之前快活的气氛消失殆尽，鼻梁的阴影投下的侧脸看上去黑黑的。  
财前将视线转向千岁。  
千岁用诧异的脸低头看着谦也。

“谦也、虽然很遗憾但财前说的是对的，就算谦也的样子有多么像女孩子一样可爱你始终是男的，和白石的孩子……真的很遗憾，是没法怀上的。”

千岁没有拐弯抹角，用平静的语气告诉他，并且伸出了左手试图抚摸谦也的头。  
只是。

“……不要碰我，恶心。”

千岁的手被谦也拍落。  
一瞬间触碰到的手就像被冻结了一样冰冷。

Page6  
“谦、谦也？”  
“不要喊我的名字，叛徒。”  
“到底……怎么了、谦也？”  
“我说了不要喊我的名字了！！！！”  
“……”

没想到谦也的态度突然大怒，千岁的肩膀颤抖了起来。  
旁边的财前也吃惊得后退了一步。  
和谦也一同度过了学校生活的他们，一次都没见过，现在这样在床上的谦也这么激烈的样子。  
如果要说的话，应该是愤怒。  
再说深一层，这是憎恶。  
财前战战兢兢地悄悄接近谦也。

“谦……谦也、前辈……”  
“闭嘴。”  
“到底……怎么了？”  
“闭嘴，到底是谁派你来的？”  
“谁派我来的……？”  
“妈妈吗？老师吗？警察吗？”  
“这是、什么意思？”  
“嗤……问问题的是我！回答我！”

谦也怒视着财前。  
千岁什么都说不出口不知所措。  
他们所认识的人，不是这种突然感情大变，并会吐出骂人的话的性格。  
正是因为挂念着他，再怎么说也不是会让他畏缩或者是震慑他，污染这里空气的人。  
尽管如此，现在的谦也看起来就像别个人一样。  
没有让人安心的柔和的音色，也没有闪闪发光像是向日葵一样的笑脸，只是用憎恨的深蓝色的瞳孔看着他们两人。

“……你们也是吗……”  
“诶？”  
“你也和周围的大人说同样的话吗？”  
“什、什么意思？”  
“说要杀死我和白石的宝宝！！！”  
“……哈？！”

预期之外的话语让财前屏住了呼吸。  
花了很长时间去理解谦也说的话的意思，但是就算理解了，现在不去找出谦也这样说的目的是什么也不行。  
财前不只是有单纯的预感。  
是想象以上的，黑暗的预感。

“谦、谦也前辈……”  
“真是过分的家伙啊，你们都是。反正，肯定会说怀上孩子是白石的错吧。因为白石强行抱了我，让我怀孕，让我怀上了这个宝宝，你们肯定认为这全部都是白石的错吧。”  
“你……你在说什么啊？”  
“你们一直都是这样！怀上了宝宝是白石的错，在准决赛输掉也是白石的错，都是因为白石在途中强行改变出场人选的错，一直都只会说那个人根本不明白你们的心情！！！！”  
“我们、没有这么想……”  
“我不信！！！”  
“谦也前辈……”

财前在谦也的怒气前什么都说不出来。  
谦也原来一直都是这么看待那天的激斗的，这让财前的胸口发痛。  
那个夏天的全国大赛，的确四天宝寺没有登上顶点，但是同伴中谁也没有认为这是白石一个人的错，一点这样的想法都没有。  
倒不如说，财前自己也认为自己需要负上一定的责任。  
千岁也同样是这样认为的。  
两人共同期待的对手冢和乾的一战。  
结果是自己输掉了。  
没能将接力棒交到金太郎的手上。

“谦也前辈，我呢、从来没有想过那个结果是白石部长的错。当然，这次事件也不认为是哪个人的错。”  
“骗子。”  
“我没有骗你。”  
“你在骗我！”  
“我真的没有骗你！！”  
“哈、……我没法相信你。我已经谁也没办法相信了。谁也没办法。”

眼神空虚的谦也微微地笑了起来。  
然后，慈祥地抚摸着自己的肚子，用平静的温柔的声音说。

“……呵呵、真是恐怖的人呢。”  
“谦、也前辈。”  
“大家都聚集起来就是为了杀你，明明把他们看作同伴，这些人，都成为了那些恶劣的大人的走狗，来探望我都只是为了骗我，为了从我的身边抢走你，真的是最差劲的人啊。”  
“等一下、谦也前辈……”  
“你是我和白石的爱的结晶啊，绝对不会让别人杀死你的，在爸爸回来之前妈妈一定会好好守护你的，我一定会坚持的……宝宝。”

谦也咧开嘴露出了一个让人毛骨悚然的笑容。  
然后，像是画圆一样抚摸着自己的肚子。

“白石、快点回来吧。让我们的孩子好好看看你的样子……”

降雪渐渐堆积了起来。  
这样静静的，慢慢的。  
比任何东西都要纯粹的、冰冷的雪。

只是，让那样的雪融化的方法。  
谁也不知道。

这个噩梦会永远延续下去。

END


End file.
